Chapter 33
The Overture of Ruin; Part 1 is the 33rd chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Another night of the Walpurgis Night passes without incident as the next participant fails to turn up. Raishin Akabane becomes suspicious as a result. The Belew sisters long to be reunited again. Meanwhile, Raishin discusses with Kimberley about the possible masterminds who are forcing Charlotte Belew to attack the school. Summary Pleased with her needlework, a young Henriette Belew marvels at her embroidered cloth, and runs excitedly towards the room where Charlotte Belew is in, planning to tell her of her work. However, she stops at the entrance of the room, when she sees Charlotte being surrounded by other girls marvelling at her embroidery skills. Charlotte notices Henriette, and invites her to play too. Clutching her embroidered cloth, Henriette happily agrees. The flashback ends. Feeling sad and alone in her dormitory room, Henriette looks at her current set of embroidery tools on her study table and manages to smile. However, her attention is caught by a pair of scissors. Pointing the scissors to her neck, she contemplates committing suicide to ease the burden on Charlotte. Suddenly a voice orders her to stop, and her hand is grabbed, forcing her to drop the scissors. Henriette realizes it is Charlotte, who reprimands her and warns her not to do anything stupid with her life. Breaking into tears, Charlotte hugs Henriette, and the latter, breaking into tears too, apologizes. Charlotte assures her younger sister that she is happy they are reunited, and promises they will live together as they once did, reminding her that they are family. With the time being midnight, the Walpurgis Night committee announces the party has ended for the day, and that the 98th, 99th, and 100th ranking students proceed to the next round. Furthermore, the 86th student will be participating. Yaya is relieved not to have fought, since the 87th student did not turn up. She persuades Raishin to return to the dormitory, but he insists he has to meet someone first. A while later, they arrive at Kimberley's office. Raishin thanks her for saving him, and promises to keep her membership in the Cruzada organization a secret. Then, he bluntly proceeds to ask who is manipulating Charlotte Belew, because he reasons, with her personality, she would not use Sigmund to commit murder. Kimberley reveals that in an investigation made, it is discovered that Charlotte is planning to assassinate the Headmaster, Edward Rutherford, because someone is using her to do so. She asks Raishin if he can think of anyone who holds a grudge against the Academy. Raishin believes one possible suspect is Felix Kingsfort and his family, to which Kimberley agrees it is a possible theory. Agitated, Raishin proclaims he was the one who defeated and humiliated Felix, and thus, is unable to figure out why Charlotte is being used. Kimberley explains that the Kingsfort family was once powerful, with a strong reputation, before the exposure of Cannibal Candy. On the other hand, the Belew family has been hit by scandal years ago, and thus have fallen in public opinion. Kimberley suggests by using Charlotte to assassinate the Headmaster, the public and media will favor the Kingsfort family, thus losing their infamy, and regaining their humanitarian reputation. Raishin is mad upon hearing this, but Kimberley warns him to stay out of the matter. He tries to argue with her, but she interrupts him and state they do not have any evidence to prove their theory currently. She warns him to keep his emotions in check, and not to act rashly, to prevent the Belew sisters from suffering more. Reluctant to accept the current situation, Raishin states that as long as there is evidence, it will be fine. After a short moment of hesitation, Kimberley smiles and confirms. Meanwhile, Charlotte tucks Henriette to bed. While she watches over her sister, Sigmund urges her to rest too. He asks if she was truly okay with saying insincere things, such as threatening to kill Raishin. She replies if she did not say that, he would have gotten himself involved and done something reckless again. Recalling the time he saved her from Felix, she cries and states she cannot rely on anyone to fight for her again, for the sake of Henriette and her family. She wipes her tears, and apologizes to Sigmund for relying on his power constantly. Sigmund gently reminds her that he is family too, causing her to burst into tears. Hugging the dragon, she asks him to forgive her for using his powers for such purposes. As she cries, Henriette, who has been pretending to sleep, hears this conversation and clutches her bedsheets, with tears forming in her eyes. Characters in Order of Appearance #Henriette Belew #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund #Raishin Akabane #Yaya #Kimberley #Felix Kingsfort (flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters